Find 815/Chapter 2
This article details Chapter 2 of ABC's alternate reality game, Find 815. In line with the website description, narrative is broken down into story activity, clue hunt, and video diary elements. January 7, 2008 Introduction Chapter 2 description The following text appears in the "Story So Far" tab: Recap video There is a recap video summarizing Sam's journey up to this point. Bfl_Y0qHX3E Video 1 - Christiane I Sam Thomas boards the Christiane I in the guise of a cash-strapped tourist, but the captain, Mr. Ockham, tells him he can't afford dead weight on the ship. A broken piece of electrical equipment threatens to delay the expedition, but someone named Talbot tells Ockham that is unacceptable. Sam offers to fix the equipment in exchange for a spot on the ship. uWYQA9oN5B4 Activity 1 - Fix the chart plotter Video 2 - If you lose If players fail to fix the chart plotter, Ockham tells Sukarno on the phone that he needs an expert to fix it. 2R5AUiVI-7M Video 3 - If you win If players fix the chart plotter in time, Ockham welcomes Sam aboard the ship. Talbot begins to question Sam about his interest in the Sunda Trench, but Sam tells him he's just looking to get away. Talbot probes further, indicating knowledge of a girlfriend, and suggests that Sam is running away from something. Sam is unnerved. Ockham tells Talbot that they need Sam, as their destination could be hazardous to the electrical equipment. Talbot consents, but says that he will install security measures. 1JVd4-pSmcU Desktop information 1 Sam received a mysterious email with no subject or sender listed containing only a long string of numbers interspersed with occasional dashes and periods. Eight characters were gray instead of black: - 1 1 . 1 7 8 4. These numbers correspond to the y coordinate of the first target in the chapter 4 game. (Note: coordinates in the form of (y,x), with (-50,20) at top left of map, and (27,159) is near bottom right. Coordinates increase in value from top to bottom and left to right). January 8, 2008 Desktop information 2 Sam's web browser briefly showed a website about the Black Rock slave ship. It was soon replaced with a website called Sunda Stories, listing notable planes and ships that have been lost in the Sunda Trench since 1566. It also noted failures with electronics and compasses in the region. Sam received a reply form Austral Air regarding his request for employment. Isaac Chapman of Human Resources notified him that they currently have no suitable positions, but that they will keep his file on record. Sam sent an email to Tracey R telling her that he made it aboard the Christiane I, and asking her to find some information on Mr. Talbot. January 9, 2008 Video 4 - Earhart broadcast Sam is relaxing in his quarters on the Christiane I, thoughtfully gazing at the ring he was to give to Sonya. He then rises and goes to his desk to turn on the radio. While scrolling through the frequencies, he catches a strong signal: a news report detailing the circumstances of Amelia Earhart's disappearance, which seems to have been broadcast immediately afterwards (in 1937). Puzzled, he puts the radio back on the shelf and shuts off the light. At this point, the next clue hunt begins. wHXdF4rd9X0 Desktop information 3 Sam receives an email from Tracey R saying that she is having trouble finding information on "black rock", as it is returning a large number of hits. She was, however, able to find some information on Talbot. He comes from a very reclusive, wealthy east coast US family who has a sketchy history in the diamond trade. They arrived in New England in 1908 from the English county of Somerset. Tracey advises Sam to steer clear of Talbot. Clue Hunt Players participate in a clue hunt, in which various clues from the first three seasons of Lost are found by exploring Sam's cabin: "pillar of smoke" for Season 1, "balloon" for Season 2, and "ping pong" for Season 3. A Season 4 clue word can then be found on one of the network partner sites by playing a game called "Black Rock Trivia", in which questions are answered about the Black Rock. The clue word is either "423 Cheyne Walk" (on ABC.com) or "Daniel Faraday" (on Yahoo!7 in Australia). A bonus Season 4 clue is then revealed on Find815.com: Penny's number, 020 7946 0893. January 10, 2008 Voice message 1 Sam receives a second phone message from his mother: '' page in Sam's browser]] Desktop information 4 Sam sends off two emails. The first is to the Broadcasting Authority, inquiring about the mysterious transmission he picked regarding Amelia Earhart's disappearance. The second is a quick message to Tracey asking about the video camera she lent him, which has been malfunctioning. The Broadcasting Authority writes back, explaining that the transmission Sam heard about Amelia Earhart likely came from amateur radio enthusiasts, who sometimes broadcast historical recordings. Tracey also writes to say that her camera was working when she last had it. She then emails again, and has figured out the significance of the "black rock" clue from the anonymous email Sam received. She proceeds to give him detailed information about the Black Rock slave ship. Sam has pulled up two new websites. The first is an article about Amelia Earhart, and the second is an article on the Black Rock. January 11, 2008 Video diary Sam records a video diary revealing that he is having second thoughts about going on the expedition aboard the Christiane I. He is still unclear what any of it has to do with Oceanic Flight 815, and is skeptical about the significance of the email he received from the Maxwell Group, thinking it may be a prank. He concludes that he will get off at the next port. i15d2eT5dhs January 13, 2008 Sam leaves messages on his Facebook and Myspace sites about his shaky internet connection. de:Find 815/Kapitel 2 es:Find 815/Capítulo 2 fr:Find 815/Chapitre 2 pt:Find 815/Capítulo 2